Casey Jones Presenta: Un nuevo enfoque navideño
by Keiko Kimiko
Summary: Casey Jones ha preparado un especial regalo para la familia Hamato, un regalo pre-navideño para ser exactos, este obsequio lleno de significado traerá consigo preguntas que conducirán a un relato para su respuesta (No me maten, esto es un delirio mental) El presente Fic no se hace responsable por las repercusiones mentales que provoque al lector por leerla


**Felices fiestas mis queridos Lectores y Lectoras, hoy no es navidad jajaja pero ya casi por lo que he decido publicar esto...**

 **no se como llamarle a esto... es una historia que pensé hace mas de un año pero no pude publicarla antes, incluso no estaba segura de publicarla... sigo sin estar segura que le guste a alguien pero bueno... es mi cuenta de Fanfiction y dije ¿por qué no?**

 **De adevertencia les va que no es tan buena trama, y es algo demasiado cursi por lo que si estaban buscando una historia con buena trama, suspenso y amor fraternal y navideño por todos lados... esta no es su historia**

 **Si ya has leído lo anterior y aun así tienes las agallas o el aburrimiento suficiente para continuar pues**

 **que empiece esto**

* * *

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TMNT NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE ESTA HISTORIA... CUENTO... PAJA MENTAL O LO QUE SEA**

* * *

 _ **Casey Jones presenta: Un nuevo enfoque navideño**_

La ciudad de New York se encontraba en plenas vísperas navideñas, cada tienda y escaparate llenos de bellas y cálidas luces de colores, pino y adornos alusivos tratando de atraer la atención de los posibles clientes en esta desenfrenada época de consumismo. Y no es para menos ya que estaban a menos de 3 días para Noche Buena lo que solo quiere decir una cosa, si Compras de último Minuto, y es que la mayoría que se encontraban en las calles estaban a la caza de productos en oferta para sus presentes, exceptuando a cierta pelirroja acompañando a un audaz jugador de hockey quienes se encontraban en la oficina de correos recogiendo un "paquete" de Jones el cual estaba muy bien decorado y envuelto para regalo.

Abril: Eres increíble Casey- decía mientras se retiraban entre empujes y molestias de la concurrida oficina postal

Casey: Gracias pelirroja- contesto engreídamente

Abril: Enserio no entiendo por qué era tan importante que viniéramos por esto Hoy, que no podíamos esperar, después de todo aún falta para Navidad

Casey: No lo entiendes Abril- se defendió desconcertando a la chica- Este regalo es justamente de los pocos que "Deben" abrirse antes de Navidad.

Abril: ¿a qué te refieres Casey?

Casey: si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa para los chicos

Abril: ¿para los chicos? – Se preguntó a sí misma- Espera a que te refieres a que ya no será sorpresa- dijo algo sorprendida, ya que si no era para ella el obsequio no veía problema alguno en que le dijera que era dicho obsequio

Casey: no te ofendas pelirroja- mal comienzo para una frase- pero no eres especialmente buena mintiendo o engañando, por lo que tampoco para guardar una sorpresa- Al terminar de pronunciar dicha frase la única contestación que obtuvo por respuesta fue un golpe en la cabeza de una indignadísima Abril

Abril: claro que no es cierto- reputo con pucheros infantiles pero irresistiblemente atractivos para el guerrero de las calles. Así pues emprendieron amenamente el viaje hacia la guarida de nuestros héroes mutantes.

 _ **En las alcantarillas**_

Abril: ¡Hola Chicos!- saludo alegremente al llegar a la casa de sus amigos quienes obviamente llegaron a la sala de estar para saludar a su amiga, especialmente Donatello al cual se le fue toda ilusión al ver quien acompañaba a su "Dulce Princesa"

Casey: Que hay chicos- dijo al tiempo que saludaba con choques de manos a Rafa y Mickey

Rafa: ¿Qué los trae por estos rumbos Jones?- preguntó alegremente a su amigo- Acaso no tienes mejores lugares a los que llevar a tu chica- susurro esto último para que su hermano genio no lo escuchara, y es que hacia un tiempo era más que obvio el tipo de relación que guardaba el vigilante nocturno con la pelirroja

Jones: Me ofendes Rafael- dijo fingiendo un tono exagerado de indignación- O es que acaso uno no puede pasar a dejar un presente pre-navideño- dijo extendiendo frente de sí la adornada caja con un brillante y hermoso moño dorado, a lo cual inmediatamente fue aturdido por la avalancha mutante conocida como Miguel Ángel el atracador de regalos Hamato cuyos orbes azul-celeste se iluminaron al apenas escuchar las palabras "presente" y "Navideño"

Mickey: ¡QUE! ¡REGALOS!, ¡REGALO! ¿¡Donde!?- dijo y apenas se dio cuenta que el muchacho lo tenía en manos se abalanzó directo a él tratando de obtener el obsequio lo cual por fortuna Casey evito haciéndose a un lado, provocando que el pecoso callera estrepitosa y cómicamente a un lado del humano.

Casey: No, no, no- dijo en un tono divertido de reprimenda- Este regalo es especial y sí bien quiero que lo abran hoy pues…

Donatello: Pero, se supone, según la tradición que los presentes de las actuales épocas no se deben abrir hasta la mañana de Navidad, para la cual te recuerdo faltan 3 días- interrumpió bruscamente el genio a su rival, a lo cual tuvo un leve gruñido de su infante hermano diciendo algo como "aguafiestas, Grinch".

Casey: Si lo sé bien cerebrito- dijo con fastidio pero al ver de reojo la caja que seguía sosteniendo inmediatamente cambio su actitud- quise decir Donatello- se corrigió- Pero este regalo es especial, y por su naturaleza debe ser abierto en este mismo día y por todos los integrantes de la familia Hamato- pronunció con un tono de discurso político algo rebuscado, pero quitando dicho tono las palabras dichas dejaron algo más confundidos a todos los allí presentes; pues claro estaba que sea lo fuere el contenido de la decorada caja, el pelinegro deseaba que el Maestro Splinter también presenciara su apertura. Y casi por obra del destino (N/A: más bien por obra de mi extraña escritura) Splinter apareció justo detrás de un desprevenido Casey.

Splinter: ¿para qué debemos estar todos presentes?- pregunto luego de casi provocarle un infarto a la mayoría de los presentes, en especial al muso-fóbico (N/A: Muso fobia; miedo irracional y compulsivo hacia las ratas o ratones) del grupo el cual tuvo que tomar un gran respiro recuperándose antes de poder contestarle al Sensei

Casey: Ma… Maestro Splinter, pu… pues- dijo aun tartamudeando pero recobrando poco a poco- Es para que puedan abrir todos juntos… "Esto"- extendió el regalo al maestro rata y a sus jóvenes hijos quienes estaban detrás del mismo viendo expectantes el objeto (N/A: algo como cuando vieron el pastel echo por Mickey en el día de la mutación)

Al principio Splinter vio extrañamente el regalo, detallando el hermoso envoltorio y su bello moño dorado, pero su tranquila observación se vio interrumpida al sentir la incrementación del suspenso en sus discípulos por lo que se dispuso a, de manera muy cuidadosa, desenvolver el regalo dejando al descubierto una simple caja blanca, una sin ningún tipo de logo o algo que diera pista alguna de lo que adentro contenía así pues empezó a abrir la caja revelando lo que dentro se encontraba. Era un pequeño portal, una réplica a escala hecha de madera con musgo en la parte del suelo y que además tenía representada una bella escena con finas imágenes de porcelana; las cuales eran de un Ángel, una mujer de rodillas junto a un pesebre con un infante, un hombre con un cayado en manos, tres hombres con finas ropas sosteniendo cada uno un cofre de distinto color, unas ovejas, un asno y un buey. Exacto era un pequeño pero bellísimo nacimiento*. Casey al ver las sorprendidas caras de sus amigos se dio por servido, pero algo lo tomo por sorpresa y eso fue…

Leo: ¿qué es esto?- pregunto, para sorpresa del humano, y si es que los chicos se habían criado en un ambiente un tanto extraño, pues crecieron en América pero con las arraigadas costumbres japonesas de su Padre, y pues la religión ha sido un tema confuso para estos jóvenes tortugas, cosa claro, que desconocía el autor del obsequio.

Mickey: Es un Nacimiento Leo- contesto sorpresivamente para todos el de naranja, porque de todos él, como siempre, es el último en ser considerado un conocedor de este o cualquier tipo de temas

Rafa: y tú, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- formulo la pregunta que se les formo al menos a él y otras 3 personas presentes, pero no fue su hermanito quien la contesto sino que fue….

Abril: que no es obvio- dijo llamando la atención de casi todos

Casey: pues no, no lo es pelirroja- argumento sumamente confundido

Abril: vamos, ¿Quiénes crees que son los únicos dos en esta casa que tienen una Biblia?- pregunto haciéndolo pensar

Casey: mmm, Leo y el Sensei- dijo obviando a los dos, según él, más responsables y moralmente rectos

-En Realidad- dijeron dos quelonios al unísono – Somos nosotros- terminaron por decir ¡¿Donnie y Mickey?! Y si, señoras y señores los únicos dos Hamato con conocimientos Bíblicos eran los dos menores de la familia. Por supuesto ante tal afirmación los demás, salvo Abril se quedaron de piedra, pues incluso su Sensei desconocía tal hecho.

Luego de las impresiones iniciales, todos rieron y comenzaron a armar debidamente el Nacimiento colocándolo en una mesita adornada junto al árbol de navidad que Mickey y los chicos pusieron desde 3 semanas atrás por pedido del menor. Al terminar de posicionar el regalo de Jones, el más temperamental de los hermanos no pudo más con sus dudas

Rafa: ¿y que tiene que ver este "Nacimiento" con la navidad?- pregunto por fin para poder aclarar sus dudas, y las que compartía con su hermano mayor a pesar que este no las exteriorizo como él.

Pero ante tal pregunta Casey no supo si era enserio o si querían jugarle una broma, un simple vistazo a los rostros de los dos mayores y Splinter aclaro para su sorpresa que no era una broma de mal gusto. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta su amiga y los otros dos ninjas menores estaban ya intentando responder, un poco indecisos ellos mismos pero respondiendo con los conocimientos que tenían. La primera en hablar fue la kunoich en entrenamiento (N/A: entrenamiento eterno diría yo)

Abril: Pues precisamente de esto se tratan las fiestas Rafa- dijo obviando muchos datos que el de rojo y azul desconocían completamente

Leo: a que te refieres Abril

Mickey: Pues veras Leonardo- empezó a contestar con un el mismo tono de voz de cuando le explico lo del ADN- es que en realidad el Navidad es un cumpleaños- está de más decir que esto confundió más aun a los tres desentendidos del tema

Splinter: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Miguel Ángel?- sí, fue una sorpresa para todos, y digo TODOS, que precisamente fuera Sensei quien preguntara, más aún para sus hijos era completamente extraño que no lo supiera. (N/A: admítanlo casi siempre pensamos que nuestros padres saben todo, o al menos de pequeños)

Donnie: Verán- empezó con su típico tono de cerebrito-sabelotodo, según Rafa y Mickey- El festejo de la Navidad tiene sus orígenes en el Cristianismo, en el cual dicha fiesta se celebra en conmemoración del Nacimiento de El Cristo. Incluso la palabra Navidad deriva de Natividad la cual quiere decir Nacimiento de Jesucristo.

Ante tal explicación se despejaron varias de las dudas, pero otras más se estaban acumulando y obviamente no se harían esperar

Rafa: ¿por qué?, digo si es Genial celebrar esto y todo, pero no entiendo

Leo: Si y ¿Por qué esta fecha?

Splinter: También desearía saber el porqué de los tres sabios en la escena- dijo dejando a todos con cara de o. O. Pero por desgracia ni Donnie ni Mickey sabían mucho al respecto, ya que si bien tenían y leían sus Biblias pues no estaban tan familiarizados como les gustaría, y de Abril ni digamos, pues se sabía estas cosas más por cultura general que por otra cosa, lo que nos deja con…

Casey: Es increíble- dijo casi sin pensar, pero no por esto se retractó, en lugar de ello pensó como explicarles de forma sencilla todo esto pero no se le ocurrió como, en su lugar mejor quiso tener un mejor punto de partida así que solo le quedo preguntar- Entonces si no sabían todo esto, ¿Qué significa para ustedes Navidad? O más bien ¿Por qué la celebra?

Leo: Pues más que todo yo lo veía como un festejo para estar en Familia y Compartir, en si nunca le busque algún otro significado- dijo honesta y abiertamente el líder

Rafa: yo nunca fui fanático de estas fechas- dijo francamente- pero sí, lo veía igual que Leo, con el añadido de los especiales en la TV que Mickey nos hace ver TODOS los años, y la decoración y TODO lo demás

Estas contestaciones dejaron un buen hincapié para iniciar la explicación de Casey pero a él la dudo le carcomía y esa duda era

Casey: Y usted Amigo Rata ¿cómo ve estas fiestas?

Splinter: mmmm- se acarició la barba pensando un poco su respuesta- Pues yo, a pesar de tener muy arraigadas mis costumbres de origen, Veía la Navidad como una oportunidad de reunir a mi familia

Casey: Bueno pues, eso es parte importante, pero la verdadera razón es pues…- reflexiono antes de hablar- pues es largo de explicar- pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa Miguel Ángel ya había posicionado a todos en los sofás de la sala y a él lo había sentado casi a la fuerza en una silla frente a todos los demás, con la clara intención de que iniciara la historia

Casey: Pues, bueno no me la sé exactamente de memoria- dijo frotándose nerviosamente la nuca con una mano- Pero si recuerdo la "Versión Corta", pues hace ya más de 2 mil años…

 _ **Narración de Casey**_

Existió una joven pura y recta de corazón llamada María quien estaba comprometida con un buen hombre de nombre José, un día se reunió en una casa con otras jóvenes de su pueblo. Pero al pasar el tiempo se retiró a una habitación aparte, encontraba sola en ese cuarto y de repente un Ángel de Dios vino a su encuentro Él cual la saludo diciendo _"El Señor es contigo; bendita tú entre las mujeres."_ Pero ella por lo repentino del encuentro se asustó, a lo que él ángel de nombre Gabriel la tranquilizó y le informo que El Señor le escogió para ser ella la madre de quien sería Él Salvador. A lo que ella sorprendida pregunto " _¿pero cómo será esto posible? Si yo soy aun virgen y no he conocido hombre"_

 **Mickey:** ¿Pero si no conocía hombre, como se comprometió con José?- interrumpió inocentemente el pequeño Hamato

Casey: he bueno pues…- dijo sin saber bien como contestarle, al parecer Mickey era aún muy inocente. Pero para su fortuna Splinter se acercó a su hijo y le susurro algo al oído, gracias al Cielo no lo dijo en voz alta pues se hubiera echo incomodo el momento, por fortuna un muy sonrojado Mickey entendió

Splinter: Prosiga por favor

Casey: pues bueno Resumiendo un poco

María quedo embarazada por obra del Espíritu Santo de Dios, y así fue María quedo en cinta al instante.

Luego de eso José, el prometido de María, se enteró que ella esperaba un hijo por lo que en un momento de desesperación decidió huir y dejarla, pero en el camino Dios le hablo en sueños y le dijo que no la dejara pues ella no le había faltado en nada y él al despertar fue con María para acompañarla y cuidarla.

Al pasar los meses y cerca de la fecha en que María daría a luz, se dio la orden de censo y por eso José debía volver a su pueblo natal, así que inicio el viaje al lado de María. Pero ellos ni se imaginaban que en la noche justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar al pueblo de José, María comenzó a sentir los dolores del parto, y en eso…

 **Mickey** : ¿dolores?- pregunto casi sin querer- ¿Qué dolores?- y otra vez nadie supo que decir, así que el doc. De la familia decidió explicarlo de la manera más simple que se le ocurrió

 **Donnie** : Se llaman contracciones – empezó a aclarar, quería profundizar en el tema pero al ver las miradas de todos decidió resumir todo – y son dolores que sienten las mujeres cuando ya va a nacer un bebé, es como una alarma

Casey: bien dicho Doc. – alagó al de purpura, en definitiva las fechas decembrinas cambian todo- bueno retomando…

José no sabía qué hacer, busco posada

 **Mikey:** ¿Posa…?

 **Leo:** Posada ósea pedir alojamiento, que te dejen dormir en su casa por una noche o más

Exacto. Bueno José no encontró posada hasta que llegó a un establo donde les dejaron quedarse, en ese momento cuando ya estaban en el establo María dio a luz. José junto paja, la acomodó en un pesebre y allí pusieron al bebé al que llamarón…

 **Mikey:** Jesús

Casey: Si Mikey, Jesús. Y en brevísimas palabras esa es la historia

 **Leo:** Es muy interesante

 **Rafa:** Si, pero… hay cosas que aún no me quedan claras. Digo si esto representa lo que nos contaste ¿Por qué hay un Ángel?

 **Casey:** Es una representación, se puede entender como un Ángel del Señor que fue enviado para guardar el nacimiento de Jesús

 **Splinter:** Disculpe joven Jones, pero ¿Qué hacen los tres sabios con cofres en la escena?

 **Casey:** Ah, casi lo olvido. Esos son Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar también conocidos como los tres Reyes Magos

 **Leo/Rafa:** ¿Reyes Magos?

 **Casey:** para resumir un poco, fueron tres astrónomos que siguieron una brillante estrella la cual marcaba el lugar donde nacería el Salvador, ellos llegaron para dar presentes de oro, plata y mirra al niño Jesús

 **Mikey:** Esa parte si la recuerdo – dijo emocionado – pero siempre me pregunte por qué oro, plata y Mirra

 **Donnie:** En ese entonces era lo más valioso que podías dar de regalo Mike – aclaró a grandes rasgos

 **Mikey:** ya veo

 **Abril:** yo me preguntó otra cosa- dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes – ¿Cómo es que te sabes tan bien la historia? Digo nunca te he visto ir a Misa o algo así –

Formada la pregunta todos esperaban la respuesta, y si era imposible no preguntarse como el rudo y distraído Casey Jones se podía saber una historia tan religiosa así de bien

 **Casey:** Pues verán – ahora parecía Casey el narrador de cuentos ya que todos se reunieron alrededor de él para poder escucharle atentamente – tengo un par de tías que viven en Centroamérica y todos los años solíamos ir haya para estas fechas

 **Rafa:** Me estás diciendo que eres católico y que ibas a misa y todo eso –dijo sumamente sorprendido el temperamental

 **Casey:** En realidad no- aclaró dejando más dudas que repuestas por lo que prosiguió – al igual que mis padres y familia soy Cristiano, es ligeramente distinto – dijo para acallar las dudas sin entrar en detalles, para él no era el momento – En realidad no celebramos Navidad como los demás, pero en Centroamérica siempre está el ambiente con música, pino, nacimientos, posadas y muchas cosas más. Es por eso que se todo esto, crecí con esto viéndolo cada año hasta los 11

 **Leo:** ¿por qué no celebran navidad como los otros? Y ¿por qué hasta que cumpliste 11?

 **Donnie:** Los cristianos no celebran la navidad como los católicos pues creen que tiene orígenes paganos, la mayoría no coloca árbol de navidad ni siquiera nacimientos – aclaró

 **Casey:** Exacto, en casa si ponemos nacimiento y decoraciones pero no árbol- aclaró- además solemos pasar ese noche en la iglesia ayudando con la cena gratis del año – vaya, vaya Jones es una caja de sorpresas, ¿no?- y en cuanto a porqué ya no viajamos después que cumplí 11 – dijo con un tono de voz más apagado – Es que mis tías son de parte materna y pues mi madre murió poco después que cumpliera los doce

Ante esta triste declaración todos se quedaron callados con la mirada triste, excepto Leo en cuyos orbes se podía apreciar culpa por la formulación de la pregunta

 **Leo:** lo... lo siento Casey, yo no… no tenía idea

 **Casey:** No te preocupes Leo- dijo recobrando los ánimos – Nunca se lo dije a nadie, no tenías como saberlo

 **Splinter:** Gracias por el regalo señor Jones

 **Rafa:** Si gracias Case

 **Mikey:** Gracias por el cuento

 **Donnie:** y por aclarar las dudas

 **Casey:** No hay por qué chicos. Pero quisiera que me aclararan algo- dijo sorprendiendo un poco a todos - ¿por qué solo ustedes dos tienen Biblia? – ante esta pregunta dos tortugas se quedaron pensativas ideando como explicar, la verdad no era tan complicado, mientras los otros tres mutantes se quedaban expectantes y la chica pelirroja se sorprendió que su casi novio preguntara eso tan a la ligera. El primero en responder fue Donnie

 **Donnie:** la verdad, mi biblia se puede decir que la conseguí por casualidad. Estaba entre un montón de libros que rescaté de la basura, la mayoría de libros de esa vez estaba en malas condiciones pero…- reflexionó un poco- no sé porque decidí quedarme y aunque admito no haberla leído entera si he repasado algunos pasajes

 **Mikey:** Donnie me dio la mía- inicio recordando- esa la encontró un mes después y trae ilustraciones – dijo emocionado, además de sorprender a los demás pues sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba a Donatello conseguir sus libros en ese entonces no podían imaginar lo que le costó encontrar una biblia con dibujos para Mikey – y tampoco la he leído toda, para ser sincero leo desordenadamente, solo la abro y leo lo donde la abrí

 **Casey:** eso tiene sentido

Luego de eso la pizza que Mikey pidió para la cena llego, los humanos (N/A: bueno Abril es mutante por lo que sería el humano y mitad krangg) se quedaron a cenar, fue una buena cena con risas y bromas de los adolescentes. Los días pasaron y noche buena llegó, Abril y su padre pasarían las fiestas junto a las tortugas y Sensei, Casey como lo dijo pasaría ayudando con la cena que la iglesia a la que asistía preparaba cada año pero antes de eso fue rápidamente y sin ser detectado a la casa de sus mutantes amigos, dejado un presente en la habitación de cada uno, sip incluso en la de Sensei. Los presentes tenían la siguiente nota

 _No importa si la usan mucho, poco o si ni siquiera lo usan una vez, solo espero que la tomen en cuenta_

Si, adivinaron una biblia nueva para cada uno. Con dibujos y palabras sencillas para Mikey, una solo con lenguaje moderno para Rafael, la clásica traducción semi-moderna para Sensei y Leo y una especialmente grande y de estudios para Donatello. Al abrir el obsequio todos pensaron lo mismo

\- _Jones, Gracias.-_

* * *

 ** _Y bueno,_ hasta aquí este delirio que salio de mi alucinada cabeza, estoy consciente que no es una gran historia y que tiene mil fallos en especial con las personalidades de los chicos y alguna que otra cosa por allí pero bueno es lo que hay. Si alguien por alguna loca y extraña razón esperaba que yo KimiKei como escritora diera una mejor historia para estas fechas (espero no ilusionaros en balde) pues rueguen porque termine una pequeña no muy corta adaptación que tengo entre manos, espero poder lograrlo este año**

 **Sin más por el momento, salvo disculparme con aquellos a quienes les provocó vomitos, nauseas, dolor de cabeza o alucinaciones el anterior fic. Me despido**

 **Bye, Sayonara, Chiao, Adiós y aloha**


End file.
